diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tephra
Poor old articles Thanks. I found a new bunch of them, though. *Adept Helmet *Adept Spaulders *Adventuring Shoes *Ancient Medallion *Apprentice Leather Hood *Armor of Lucien *Eagle Orb of the Warlock *Gauntlets (Diablo III) *Crossbow (Diablo lll) *Gothic Helm *Gothic Plate (Diablo III) *Gloves (Diablo III) *Initiate's Hand Crossbow *Leather Gloves (Diablo III) *Lesser Wand of Thrashing *Plate Leggings *Plated Greaves *Quillshot *Quilted Pants *Sash (Diablo III) *Scouting Cloth Pants *Shoes of the Cheetah *Simple Hand Crossbow *Thick Cloth Pants *Thick Sash *Throwing Knife (Diablo III) Hope this is the final wave. Pryamus (talk) 09:24, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Succubi images Hehe, I didn't know anyone's reading this :) It was more of a joke. Actually, it's just because the images in question are NSFW, of which there has been a discussion on the official forum (already reflected in the article). While it's not something unusual, I am not fully aware of whether or not mild nudity is allowed on Wikia, even in context of the article (ofc they are naked, they are lust demons, what did you expect them to look like, people, wear full plate bikinis?:) ). I will put the image now, feel free to delete it if it's violating any of the rules. Pryamus (talk) 19:02, June 16, 2014 (UTC) : Good. I don't think anyone will mind, though. I am not entirely sure if this image is 100% official (even though it depicts nothing except unmodified in-game models), but similar images in other articles were never criticized. Anyway, thank you again, let's see what happens next. Pryamus (talk) 19:24, June 16, 2014 (UTC) 2.1 items I just finished every single Legendary item in Diablo III. Still got plenty of sets to work on, but still. I wanted to ask this: how to mark the seasonal legendaries that will be introduced in patch 2.1? Variants are: * A note on each item's page, next to required level: this item can only drop for seasonal characters, and will drop as normal past Season 1. * A note on each item's page, below the orange name/type box: Season One-exclusive. * Divide each template (like Template:LSword}} into two sections: Normal and Seasonal. * All of the above. I will not start working on it until the items are confirmed (so far we only know the Sorrowful Countenance for sure). Need the format authorized now, though. Pryamus (talk) 16:29, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I made an example of how it will look like: User:Pryamus/Sorrowful Countenance. Note three Seasonal indicators: the first paragraph, in the stats and in the navigation box. If that's fine, it will be how I do that when 2.1 is released. Pryamus (talk) 19:22, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Yep, I saw those examples, that actually inspired me to ask :) anyway, if this sample is fine, then we're good to go. I am not sure if I will be online when it starts (may be a few days), so if someone else decides to do that instead, it may serve as a sample. Thank you. Pryamus (talk) 19:58, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Images Hello. Well, I do not intend to steal anything. Those images are screenshots (appears to be Polish version of the game), so they can hardly be copyrighted by anyone except Blizzard (whose images we can use under the Fair Use rules). Besides, should any complaint come about those, I will remove them outright. Honestly, I'd love to have screenshots of our own, but it's not always possible. So we need to borrow some from the Internet. Please let me know if anything of it becomes a problem. Pryamus (talk) 22:44, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Understood. I will try to contact the author, if no permission is given, I will remove the screenshots. Any word of advice? Pryamus (talk) 23:01, June 24, 2014 (UTC) It seems that the author is not available as of right now. I will not use his pics in future, unless that changes. Can we try and keep the pics we already have? Erasing them all will be hell of a job, to be honest, and we have many better things to do. Pryamus (talk) 20:38, June 25, 2014 (UTC) That's actually a good point. Then I guess the best thing I can do is source the images I encounter, except those that come directly from Blizz. Just in case. Nobody promised it'll be easy :) Anyway, thank you, and let's see what happens. Pryamus (talk) 22:21, June 25, 2014 (UTC) AnDre has kindly allowed us to use his screenshots. Yay. Pryamus (talk) 16:22, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Unreleased v Future? Hi Tephra, Just wanted clarification on the creation of Category:Future and Category:Unreleased Content. Since the Future template is using Unreleased, what is the purpose of the Future Category? I can only guess that Unreleased would be for things already finished development and are ready to release, while Future is for things that have only been announced or begun working on? 01:52, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough! 05:25, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Monsters Concerning monster categorization, should uniques/super uniques/bosses be considered exlusionary, or superlative? What I mean is that a super unique monster in Act I of D3 for instance would be categorized in the "monsters" category (blanket), "Diablo III Monsters" (game) and "Act 1 Bestiary (Diablo III)" (as per act appearance). However, while being super unique would give categorization in the SU category, would this prompt categorization in the "unique" category? I'm inclined to say no in that I'd argue that uniques/SUs/bosses are mutually exclusive in role (i.e. a boss will never appear as a unique or SU, a SU will never be randomly encountered like a unique, etc.) whereas the game/act/blanket categories are not at odds with one another. However, I've noticed that many monster categories have been superlatively categorized already. Willing to go either way, but would appreciate clarification.--Hawki (talk) 12:58, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :Joining the discussion. I am currently planning to put SU monsters into the articles (currently they all have stubs), so by default I was putting both U and SU categories (that is, the monster does not stop being unique just because he spawns in every game). IMHO, the whole superunique thing is a D2 feature. Rare/Unique confusion added to this too. From this moment, I will put the SU category only, just in case. Awaiting admins' decision to keep it that way or change the course. BTW Boss category is not clear too: for example, right now the SU article lists bosses as SU monsters, which is technically correct. Not to mention that defining a Boss is not as easy as it might seem. Pryamus (talk) 15:16, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I guess I'll reply here since there's multiple people involved... I think it may be redundant to have both Super Unique and Bosses, I think if it is Super Unique, it is a boss. If the Super Unique concept no longer exists in D3 (I don't really know) then the category may as well be thought of as "(Diablo II) Super Unique Monsters". The "Bosses" category may still be redundant in that case, and could just be removed from the wiki and replaced with a "Diablo III Bosses" category. ::I do not like blanket categorization when a smaller sub-category would be more accurate, I've lately been removing these kinds of categories (from items) because putting everything that can be under one category creates a category with several hundred pages under it, completely defeating the point of categories (navigation). A blanket category like 'Monsters' should mainly exist as a parent category for the more specific sub-categories, and the only pages that should use it would be any that don't really fit under one of its sub-categories, e.g. a monster exclusive to a novel may not fit under any of the sub-categories. "Diablo III Monsters" is a lower rung on the category hierarchy, but it should be used in the same way, I do not think every D3 monster should be categorized under Diablo III Monsters, only the ones that don't fit into a sub-category. I would rather a parent category have only sub-categories and no single pages at all than to have hundreds of pages, making actually navigating them a nightmare. ::These are my own opinions, of course, and I am open to other thoughts. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:02, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :::I can get behind non-blanket categorization. Sorry to use your talk page as a test bed, but as per the above idea: *Monsters: Parent category, few, if any monsters should be categorized in it (exceptions would be non-game creatures that don't have a defined type). *Sorted by game: D1/D2/D3. Similar in principle, no blanket categorization. D1 would be an exception due to the game's lack of acts. *Sorted by act: D2/D3 stuff. This is probably as high as is needed in most cases. So in other words, a monster that only appears in act 5 of D2 only gets categorized in "Act V Bestiary." *Uniques/Super Uniques/Bosses: I think there can be some overlap with the bestiary category, as I think the bestiary should be entirely inclusive of an act, unless further sub-divisions exist that are linked to that act (e.g. "super uniques of Act 3 (Diablo III)"). Which I'm iffy about. Concerning bosses, D2 is pretty clear in that there's only five foes the player absolutely has to kill (Andariel-Duriel-Mephisto-Diablo-Baal). D3 has monsters that are required to die to advance the story outside the end of act bosses, so I'd argue that such monsters that can't be avoided should also be categorized bosses - things like Maghda and Ghom, in addition to the five act bosses that exist so far. I'm happy to create separate boss categories for all three games, so for D1 it would be a few like Diablo, Na-Krul, and Lazarus, D2 it would be the five mentioned, D3 it would be the above paradigm. *Monster type categories are something I support, such as "category: demons" and "category: undead." These are not dependent on game (e.g. no "Diablo II demons" category), but can have sub-types. E.g. the Hell Knight would be categorized under "Diablo I Bestiary" (game categorization) and "Hell Knights" (type categorization), with "Hell Knights" being a sub-category of both "Category: Demons" (type) and "Category: Diablo I Bestiary" (game of origin). Similar lore based sub-categories can also apply (e.g. Diablo would only be in the Prime Evils category, not thrown into "Category: Demons," the AC members would only appear in the AC category rather than also being in "Category: Angels," etc.) As an example, a Death Maiden would be in "act 5 (Diablo III) bestiary) (game of appearance), "Reapers" (faction), and "Angels" (race), as far as categorization goes.--Hawki (talk) 22:54, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I do not oppose multiple categories for one article, just using both a parent category and its own sub-categories. So if a monster is from a certain act and is also a demon, then I am completely behind it having both categories. As far as bosses go, I really don't think I am qualified to give any further opinions on that as I still haven't ever played Diablo III and honestly don't know its mechanics. I think that matter comes down to a 'you do what you think is best' moment. ::Another thing I would like to add to this, though it may not be necessary to say. Have templates control the categories wherever possible, if a category needs to be changed later, it is so much easier to remove it from one template than twenty individual pages. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:42, July 31, 2014 (UTC) :::K, sounds good. I don't have time right now (or for awhile I'm afraid), but I'm happy to type up a "Help: Categorization" page to solidify the categorization style. Guideline for ourselves, and a guideline for others. Gives us some leg room in that a swing to one style categorization from the other will have to be done over time. Though that said, Pryamus will need to clarify the SU/U issue. I'm familiar enough with D3 for the boss issue, but he's far more qualified than me in most areas of the game.--Hawki (talk) 05:32, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Can we get sort of a script to replace categories in all pages automatically? There's 803 pages in Monsters category, would be quite a pain to manually correct them all. Nebiksrazu is a software engineer, he might be able to help. ::::As for the Unique / Super Unique. This whole thing came from the confusion in terminology between D2 and D3. ::::D2 Unique = D3 Rare ::::D2 Super-Unique = D3 Unique ::::There is no SU category in D3. At best, Unique monsters that spawn in every game can be marked Super-Unique. Overall, however, were it my will, I'd remove the SU category from D3 monsters altogether, leaving only the list of guaranteed spawn monsters in the SU page (making a note that, although the SU category is gone, a number of Uniques, listed as follows, will spawn in every game, mostly for quests). Bosses probably do not have to be marked as Uniques too, for their purple name indicates that anyway. Pryamus (talk) 07:11, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::It would be cool to have our own bot here, I've never looked into how wiki bots work myself. This does exemplify why categorization via template is so very useful though. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 09:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Shadow of Mordor versus tournament Hi Tephra! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Community Development Team. I'm reaching out to see if your community would like to be a part of a versus tournament we're hosting on the Shadow of Mordor wikia. It would go live in September, and we would be pitting Diablo against Sauron from Shadow of Mordor. The voting would live in a blog on Shadow of Mordor and we would post a button on Diablo's page here encouraging your community to vote for them. On the voting blog we would link back to your wikia, and we'll be promoting the tournament around Wikia. If your community would like to be a part of the tournament, which would include the button on Diablo's page as well as a link back to your community from the voting blog, please let me know by 8/29. Thank you! Mark (talk) 20:16, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :We will make every attempt to get as many users and visitors from all over Wikia to vote for their favorite characters, so hopefully the competition will be fair. I'm glad that the Diablo Wiki is taking part in the contest! I'll let you know once the contest is live. New Versions of Images Hi Tephra, I just wanted to ask: is it typical that uploading a new version of an image file does not update it? Tried it today, does not seem to work properly. This may be a good example: tell me if you do see the difference between versions (I do not). Pryamus (talk) 22:32, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, what I did is I tried updating some of the set items (which vary depending on character class) with images for their own class instead of the (default) Demon Hunter images. For the Jade Harvester Boots, this is the DH image, which the Game Guide (incorrectly) uses, and this is the WD (correct) image. I tried updating the former with the latter, but somehow it still diplays the old image. Pryamus (talk) 22:48, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thank you ) Let's see what happens. Pryamus (talk) 23:21, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Yay :) Pryamus (talk) 03:53, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Set Items category I just noticed that you're removing the Set Items category from some articles. I can give you a hand with that, at least on when it comes to D3 sets. May I ask why it has to be done? Maybe we can come up with something to better organize sets, for example, with some means to categorize all set items of the same type together (like "Diablo III Set Pants"). Pryamus (talk) 05:23, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Fan Studio Hey Tephra. This is Brandon from Wikia. I sent you an email yesterday about a new Wikia project related to Diablo. The subject line had "We Want YOU!" in it. Did you get that email? Are you interested in joining the project? Please let me know by the end of tomorrow (Thursday October 23rd) if you are interested. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:02, October 23, 2014 (UTC) We're all with you in it Tephra :D Pryamus (talk) 04:13, October 23, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks for getting back to me. Are you familiar at all with Reaper of Souls/feel you have expertise it in regardless of lack of gameplay? If not, is there anyone else you would recommend and that you know has played Reaper of Souls? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 04:22, October 23, 2014 (UTC) **Is there anyone in particular you would recommend? Another admin who plays the game, perhaps? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:30, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ***Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:00, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Quick follow-up. Would you like to join the Fan Studio program anyway? It comes with no obligations, but can afford you opportunities that you may be able to take in the future. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 14:46, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Templates Hey Tephra, I'm back from vacation, so a late Merry Christmas/New Years to you! It seems that when I left Wikia changed something with tables (see here for an example, where the background for certain areas are solid white. If you can, please take a look (Hawki will likely read this, so he should also check it out as well). Thanks! 02:23, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Ah yes, I forgot you use Monobook. So far I've only seen the Infobox and a Location template, though there may be more. I'll keep an eye out for more. 11:10, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rules Hi Tephra. What are the rules and policies Diablo wikia?